Tutorial:LearnfromMaster
How to Learn from a Master / Mistress Besides from books, skills can be learned from other people. In fact, some of the secret skills can be learned only this way, as there are no books available. Master-Apprentice relationship can be used only for learning skills that the student doesn’t have - skill level in learned skills can not be raised (i.e. stars gained) by being an apprentice. A master Master/Mistress can have many apprentices and a apprentice can learn from several Masters/Mistresses at the same time. This feature is exploited in universities and during the newbie camps. Becoming an apprentice In order to become an apprentice, the student needs to first find someone who is willing to teach him/her a skill. Probably the easiest way is to ask a friend, but potential teachers can also be found from universities and by looking at the announcements in forums. After finding someone who is willing to teach, the student and teacher have to become close friends. When the friendship between the two reaches around 70%, an interaction option "Seek apprenticeship" becomes available. When the student selects that, the teacher will get an option to accept this student as an apprentice. If a student is accepted, he/she will get a message " has accepted me as an apprentice!" to the diary. After that the relationship is formally recognized and the learning can begin. For the learning process to work, all of the following requirements must be fulfilled: * Apprentice has to have "Learn from Master/Mistress" as a career mission. * Master/Mistress has to have "Teach a skill" as a career mission. * Apprentice must be in the same locale as the master/mistress when the update comes. (To ensure this, the best option is that the apprentice stalks the master/mistress during the teaching period.) Some skills also require that the apprentice has sufficient knowledge in another skill(s) before the skill can be learned. (For example to learn Lead Vocals, the apprentice has to have at least three stars in Basic Singing.) Interruptions in the learning process (for example not being in the same locale with the teacher) do not affect the apprentice's chances once the learning is resumed. Learning speed Learning a skill from a Master/Mistress takes time. Learning can happen after one update, or it can take dozens of updates. On the average learning seems to happen within 5-10 updates. The number of updates needed is mostly based on luck, but there are other things that affect the learning speed to some extent. Things affecting learning speed: * Apprentice's level of intelligence (IQ) * Teacher’s level of intelligence * Teacher’s level of skill in the taught skill * Teacher’s pedagogic skills (Basic Teaching and Advanced Pedagogy) It is also said, that teaching in a university should speed up the learning process. This however has been questioned by several people. Following the learning process When the update comes, apprentice gets a message " tried to explain , but I didn't quite get it."' to a diary. This means that the teaching process is ongoing, but the apprentice hasn’t yet learned the skill. If the apprentice is not in a same locale as the teacher when the update comes, no diary message is received. When apprentice has learned the skill, a message "Eureka! was explaining and all of a sudden it all made sense. Now I understand!" will appear in the apprentice's diary. At this point the apprentice can stop listening to the master/mistress and change the career mission to something else.